


sketching

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: callboy [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Anders was, for a lack of better words, stunned by the sight. Although he had already suspected that his friend still had a thing going on with the slightly older student from Austria, he had never thought that the two of them would appear like that in front of his door. Anders dared not to even think about how they had arrived here, stark naked and showing off their sun-kissed bodies while teasing one another, seemingly unable to not touch each other. He couldn't understand what they were trying to accomplish with popping up out of nowhere and distracting him like this?  
And he also didn't understand why was he not even mad at them for being naked and touchy and everything he normally despised. This was all just so wrong…  
"Duckling, I … No … We have a very specific request for you." Robin sounded much too pleased not only with himself, and the Austrian, whose naked body was grinding back against Robins, while caught in his friends embrace, gave Anders seduced looks from under dark lashes, which completely bewildered and flustered the artist all the same. „I saw you doodling some … naked bodies ..." „That had been … studies!" Anders tried to defend himself even though his cheeks redden. „Just a training … Everybody does it ..." „Perfect. So you do like drawing naked bodies." Robin seemed suddenly strangely pleased. „So we were wondering if you could draw Tom and myself together." „No!" Fanni snapped but Robin pleaded. „It would be a nice study, wouldn't it?" The blond artist needed all of his willpower to keep his mouth from simply gaping at this blunt statement. Of course, Robin had been right. It would be a great study and both young men were quite a sight, but … It seemed still kind of wrong.  
On hindsight it still seemed like something that his friends would set up and talk poor innocent Robin into it, just to fluster him. Or maybe they tried to get back at him for the one time Daniel had to dump a bucket of cold water all over himself just to satisfy Anders' need to draw a wet shirt. Or to see through the white shirt, as Daniel had phrased it laughing but also shivering. Maybe this was the revenge for having cold water instead of warm water to drench his fried in?  
Whatever it was just not fair.  
Meanwhile, the naked men had somehow managed to slip past him and were now slowly making their way through his living room out of Anders sunny terrace. Anders followed them much slower, not even sure how he should react, but than stopped dead as he watched Tom stepping on the grass and slowly stretching out.  
The body of the tall Austrian was a bit bulkier than Robins lanky build. But, whenever Tom moved lightly, his body language hinted at the grace of a dancer, which the artist simply couldn't ignore. Tom had been around them a couple of times already, but he never had seen the Austrian up close and personal like this. And, more importantly, he never had seen him completely naked. Hell, they never had a word with each other!  
This all was just so wrong!  
And so right at the same time, and on so many levels at that.  
Anders was, of course, interested to study the anatomy of a willing object, just to see if there would be anything new to learn and to improve his drawing skills … or even to get another painting to present in the upcoming exhibition ...  
... but it still felt all sorts of wrong.  
"What's the matter, Anders? You look so tense. It's just naked skin. It doesn't bite." Robin grinned and bit in Tom's shoulder. „Look? He tastes like … pineapple. Do you like pineapple? Come here, duckling! Have a try!" Apparently, Robin was, as so often, in the best of moods and absolutely for teasing the elder endlessly about his lack of interest in men … women or in sex.  
The younger didn't either know about Anders' short time as an Escort nor about the disaster with his first and only client Ståle and Anders didn't want to tell this story to anybody. He just wanted to forget everything about the infuriating blind man and also not let this particular weakness showing in front of his friends. But the Robins words had hit a very particular nerve, as he brought up this again and Anders grew all the more flustered. „Ah, I see." Robin teased mercilessly and started to rub himself all over his naked and now visibly aroused boyfriend before he grinned knowingly. „You still can't handle men getting naked around you."  
Anders grunted a curse under his breath for his younger fried calling him out on his nervousness and made his cheeks even redder, but he still went on as if nothing much had happened. Helplessly he cleared his throat, looking at Robin half expectantly, half unwilling about what was to come. To see the two men tangled with one another again, just like a couple of weeks prior when he had discovered the rather impressive scratch marks on Robins back, was enough to give him all the inappropriate thoughts possibly entering his mind.  
„I just try to take this seriously, Pedersen." Anders snapped irritated and tried to make the younger shut up. „It would nice if you could just … GET DRESS! BOTH OF YOU!". He couldn't address Tom in the same way, though. He didn't know the Austrian well enough to really utter anything along the lines of him better behaving, so he didn't want to start a fight about it. Anders rather preferred to have everything going quietly and without further notice from his curious neighbors. „I just don't want this to turn into an awkward situation for all of us … Did you see?" Anders tried again, pointing to his neighbor's houses to make his point more clear. „Someone could … look?" „Oh, don't you worry about that, Anders." Robin chuckled darkly, nipping along Tom's ear, which caused the older male to grunt and press willingly against him. „Give me a few minutes … And I will just make sure that this big doggy here becomes a little puppy." Robins blue eyes seemed to gleam with delight as Anders turned even redder. „He will be tame and snugly, then you should be able to handle the two of us just perfectly fine." His view shifted to Anders' old shorts, and he licked his lips. „I promise it won't become too naughty. I don't want you to explode from all the pressure put on you, after all."  
The small artist inwardly started praying that this wouldn't turn into something orchestrated by his friends again. After all, the bunch of Escorts, he called his friends, was unsurprisingly rather stubborn. Even Kenny and Daniel knowing about his disaster with 'sex, what doesn't that they wouldn't stop trying. All of them had a crazy amount of fantasy and had become even more creative, while they wanted to introduce him to love … or maybe just to simple sex.  
While the blond artist finally started sketching the two men laying on the grass, tangled a little with one another and covered up by not much more than a thin sheet, that Tom had stolen from a cloth line, he tried not to get too distracted. The Austrian seemed rather tired today and repeatedly yawned quietly. From the angry rad scratch marks on both of them, which Anders this time had actually included in his sketches, it was easy to tell that they had been having a rather active time beforehand. Grunting softly to himself, he squirmed around a little and scolded himself and let out a heavy sigh, while trying to concentrate. But unpleasant memories started to cross his mind.  
… how Stale had touched him …  
… how they had kissed …  
… and how Ståle had used him for sex before he had turned him down …  
It didn't help that he hadn't known that Fanni wasn't Daniel …  
That he wasn't an Escort …  
That it had been his first time ...  
It still hurts.  
Anders shook his head and tried to banish Ståle out of his mind. He was quite successful and could continue with outlining his sketch. He was quite confident that he could survive this little episode until a little moan escaped from one of the two men in front of him. And that tiny sound brought the memories back.  
Ståles hand in his hair …  
... his moving body rhythmically against Anders'...  
Helpless Anders wiped angrily his eyes as a single tear rolls down his cheek. He didn't want to remember, and he didn't want the others to know! He couldn't stand the mere thought of it ...  
"Anders, tell me something." the young artist blinked in surprise when it was suddenly Tom, who addressed him. "I was wondering already, but Bambi didn't want to give me an answer on it, or at least nothing which would have been clear and beyond the shadow of a doubt." A sly smirk came to Tom's handsome face, and suddenly, Anders felt like a deer caught in the headlights, and he feels strained, he held his breath. „Tell me … It is true that you hadn't had sex so far? Robin tried to convince me … but I must confess … I am having trouble believing him." „W … What?" Anders' cheeks now lost all color as the artist glared at his younger friend. „WHY IS MY FUCKING SEX LIFE SO IMPORTANT TO EVERYBODY!" Anders snorted, feeling the anger burning in his veins until he lost it. His voice was soft, barely audible but his gray eyes were burning with heat and unknown passion. „If you need to know. I had sex."  
„Your own hand doesn't count." Robin snickered and let his hand wander to underline his point of view. His long finger, hidden under the thin sheet, brushed slowly over Tom's thighs. Anders paled and pointed the pencil on his friend, while he tried to regain his regal composer. „I don't care, if you believe me or what you think, Pedersen. But if you want ME to finish this … before you finished HIM … stop talking and for fucking sake, stop fingering Tom. I can do very well without the two of you getting too close and cozy with one another while I'm trying to sketch. If you don't want me to interrupt your fun times, you will have to find a different place than my garden and another interested audience than my neighbors, really."  
Thankfully, the two naked men really shut up about any sexual and just laid there contently and merely still. Tom now and then murmured something towards his boyfriend, which was returned with a heated whisper but Anders was, at that point, more absorbed with the drawing than what could have possibly passed between the two of them. He was curious, of course, but he didn't want to break his concentration in favor of asking what was going on between them or risking dwelling up to the memories of Ståle again. He didn't need that.


	2. German Version/Deutsche Version

Anders fehlten bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, einfach die Worte. Obgleich er zumindest geahnt hatte, dass sich etwas zwischen seinem Freund und dem etwas älteren Medizinstudenten aus Österreich abspielte, hatte er dennoch nicht erwartet, dass die zwei gemeinsam vor seiner Tür auftauchen würden.  
Und vor allem nicht, dass sie nackt wären.  
Anders traute ich gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie sie -in ihrem unbekleideten, nackten Zustand … einander neckend … ihre sonnengebräunten Körper offen und ungehemmt zur Schau stellend … und dabei ihre Finger nicht voneinander lassen könnend- überhaupt hatten herkommen können. Außerdem konnte er einfach nicht verstehen, welchen Zweck die beiden mit ihrem überraschenden Besuch bei ihm verfolgen wollten.  
Das fühlte sich alles so … falsch an.  
„Küken … Ich … Nein … Wir haben eine besondere Bitte an dich.“, Robin klang viel zu selbstzufrieden für Fannis Geschmack und der Österreicher, dessen nackter Körper sich an Robin schmiegte, sich an ihm zu reiben schien, warf ihm einen dunklen, verführerisch Blick unter halb gesenkten, dunklen Wimpern hervor zu und zwinkerte ihm zu. Errötend wand Fanni hastig seinen Blick ab, aber Robin leckte sich nur über die Lippen, „Ich habe dich schon oft Körper zeichnen sehen … nackte Körper ...“ „Das waren Studien!“, trotz der roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen, versuchte Fanni sich zu verteidigen, „Übungen … Wie sie jeder Künstler macht ...“ „Perfekt. Du kannst üben … und ...“, Robin schien plötzlich zufrieden, „ … und uns zeichnen … zusammen ...“  
„NEIN!“, schnappte Fanni, aber Robin legte bittend den Kopf schief, „Was denn? Es wäre eine tolle Übung ...“ Dem blonden Kunststudenten gelang es nun nur noch schwerlich die Ruhe zu bewahren, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Robin in gewisser Weise recht hatte. Es wäre eine gute Übung und die beiden jungen Männer waren auch mehr als ansehnlich … Dennoch erschien es ihm nicht richtig.  
Es erschien ihm eher wie etwas, was sich seine sogenannten Freunde ausgedacht hatten, nur um ihn zum Erröten zu bringen. Robin war wahrscheinlich vollkommen unschuldig und hatte sich wahrscheinlich nur überreden lassen, unwissend wohin das Ganze führen würde und sollte.  
Oder vielleicht war es auch Daniels späte Rache für die Erkältung an der Fanni Schuld gewesen war? Dabei hatte der Escort darauf bestanden ihm zu helfen und hatte sich, damit Anders den Faltenwurf bei nasser Kleidung zeichnen und nicht etwa, wie Daniel behauptet den Anblick des durchsichtigen, nassen Shirts genießen konnte, einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Vielleicht war das nun tatsächlich die Rache dafür?  
Aber, was es auch sein mochte, es war einfach nicht fair.  
Während Fanni vor sich hingebrütet hatten, hatten es die zwei nackten, jungen Männer irgendwie geschafft sich an ihm vorbei ins Haus zu schleichen. Als Anders das endlich bemerkte, trat Robin gerade durch die Glastür in den Garten, auf die große, von der Sonne erwärmte Terrasse hinaus. Tom war einige Schritte hinter ihm und der blonde Künstler beeilte sich nun ihnen zu folgen, blieb aber in der Tür stehen, als der Österreicher auf die Rasenfläche trat. Fannis silber grauer Blick hing nun aber wie gebannt an dem schlanken Körper, als Tom sich, seine Nacktheit schamlos präsentierend und genüsslich in den warmen Strahlen der Sonne badend, streckte. Tom schien etwas kräftiger gebaut zu sein als der schlaksige Robin, aber dennoch drückten seine Bewegungen und seine ganze Körpersprache sowohl Sicherheit, als auch die Eleganz eines Tänzers aus, etwas das Fannis Künstlerseele einfach nicht übersehen konnte.  
Der Österreicher gehörte eigentlich nicht zum engeren Freundeskreis von Fanni. Ein paar Mal hatte er Robin begleitet, aber wirklich nahe war Anders ihm bei diesen Gelegenheiten nicht gekommen. Geschweige denn hatte er ihn nackt gesehen. Himmel, sie hatten noch nicht einmal ein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt!  
Und nun das …  
Gerade schien wirklich einfach alles schiefzulaufen.  
Aber, irgendwie auch richtig …  
Anders war selbstverständlich an einem willigen Anschauungsobjekt interessiert … um zu lernen und seine Zeichenkünste zu verbessern und vielleicht auch, um doch noch ein weiteres Bild für die langsam näherrückende Ausstellung am Semesterende zur Verfügung stellen zu können.  
„Was ist denn los, Küken? Du wirkst so angespannt … Komm schon, es ist nur nackte Haut. Die beißt nicht.“, Robin grinste, „Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.“ Bevor Fanni noch antworten konnte, biss der Jüngere in Toms Schulter, woraufhin der Österreicher einen wohligen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab. Fanni schluckte, als Robin ihn nun wieder ansah und sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte, „Guck? Er schmeckt nach Ananas … Du magst doch Ananas, oder? Komm her, kleines Küken … Versuch mal.“  
Augenscheinlich hatte Robin, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, gute Laune und schien beschlossen zu haben Anders wegen dessen mangelndem Interesses an Männern, Frauen und auch jeglicher sexueller Aktivität aufzuziehen und zu ärgern. Der Jüngere konnte nicht wissen, welchen Nerv er im Moment damit traf, wusste er doch weder von Fannis kurzer Zeit als Escort, noch von dem Desaster, das daraus entstanden war. Und Anders hatte auch wenig Lust seinem Freund davon zu erzählen und den Neckereien so noch weiteren, neuen Nährboden geboten. Am liebsten hätte er Ståle und die Geschehnisse einfach nur noch vergessen, was ihm aber einfach nicht gelingen wollte. Die Erinnerungen an den Blinden waren einfach zu frisch und Fanni fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten. „Ah, ich merke schon ...“, Robins Grinsen wurde leicht schadenfroh und wie zum Beweis der Richtigkeit seiner, bis dahin noch unausgesprochenen Vermutung, begann er rollend die Hüfte gegen Tom zu bewegen, „Nackte Haut ist dir immer noch peinlich … So ein verklemmtes, kleines Küken ...“  
Anders biss sich auf die Zunge und fluchte lautlos, während sich das Rot auf seinen Wangen noch um einige Nuancen zu vertiefen schien, aber dennoch schaffte er es schließlich sich zu räuspern und den Blick von den beiden nackten, schon wieder ineinander verschlungenen Körpern abzuwenden, „Noch einmal, Pedersen. Ich meine es wirklich ernst ...“ Seine Stimme hatte einen deutlichen, schnippischen Unterton und seine grauen Augen blitzten erbost, als sie sich auf Robin fixierten, „Es wäre wirklich WUNDERBAR, wenn ihr zwei … EUCH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ANZIEHEN WÜRDET!“  
„Niedlich.“, kommentierte Robin und Fanni seufzte, versuchte es aber erneut, dieses Mal auch ruhiger, „Robin … Ich möchte nur nicht, dass jemand etwas … Falsches denkt …“ Verstohlen zeigte er in Richtung der Nachbarhäuser, hinter deren Fenstern er bereits Neugierige zu sehen meinte, „Jemand könnte das hier sehen ...“ „Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen, Fannilein.“, Robins Stimme war ein kehliges Schnurren und während er genüsslich an Toms Ohrläppchen knabberte, stöhnte der Österreicher verhalten auf, „Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten … dann ist dieser große, böse Wolf … ein kleiner, süßer Welpe … zahm und lieb … Er wedelt dann mit dem Schwänzchen … und wenn du lieb fragst, gibt er auf Pfötchen ...“ Die blauen Augen des Jüngeren schienen förmlich vor Schadenfreude zu funkeln, als Fanni wiederum errötete und sein Blick wanderte provozierend auffällig zu den alten, farbbefleckten Leinenshorts, die der Kunststudent trug, „Ich verspreche dir, es wird nicht zu unanständig … Wir wollen dich ja nicht überfordern, du armes, kleines, unschuldiges Küken ...“  
Fanni schloss die Augen und hoffte einfach nur noch, dass dahinter nicht doch seine sogenannten Freunde stecken würden. Schließlich waren die Escorts ziemlich stur und auch wenn zumindest Kenny und Daniel von seinem missglückten Abenteuer in Sachen „Sex“ wussten, so würde es sie nicht davon abhalten, weiterhin zu versuchen ihn in die „Kunst der zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen“, wie Daniel es grinsend genannt hatte, einzuführen. Und leider hatten sie eine Menge an Fantasie und zeigten sich auch erstaunlich kreativ bei der Wahl ihrer Methoden, wenn es darum ging ihm Liebe oder eben einfach nur Sex näherzubringen.  
Endlich, nachdem es Fanni gelungen war, Tom und Robin in eine passende Position zu bringen, konnte er mit dem Zeichnen beginnen. Tom lag auf dem Rücken, das Gesicht zu Fanni geneigt, während Robin breitbeinig über ihm kniete und sich zu dem Österreicher hinunterbeugte. Glücklicherweise waren die Blößen seiner Modelle aber unter dem dünnen, durchscheinenden Tuch eines Lakens, das Tom von einer nachbarschaftlichen Wäscheleine geklaut hatte, versteckt.  
Dennoch wanderte Fannis Blick immer wieder über die beiden trainierten, braungebrannten Körper, die so perfekt zusammenzupassen schienen. Der Österreicher schien ungewohnt müde zu sein. Seine dunklen Augen waren halb geschlossen und er musste sich immer wieder ein Gähnen verbeißen. Allerdings wunderte Fanni sich nicht sehr darüber, denn die leuchtend roten Kratzer, welche die Körper wie Trophäen zierten und die der Kunststudent nicht ausließ, verrieten dass die beiden vorher schon Sex gehabt haben mussten …  
Unwillig bewegte Anders sich auf seinem Klappstuhl und seufzte, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Vereinzelte Erinnerungsbilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Kurze Blitze und irgendwelche Gefühle, die er nicht haben wollte.  
… Ståle, der ihn berührte …  
… ein Kuss …  
… und, wie er für billigen, schnellen Sex benutzt wurde, bevor Ståle ihn von sich stieß.  
Das Wissen, das Ståle Daniel von sich gewiesen hatte …  
und dass er nicht Daniel war …  
half nicht.  
Es war sein erstes Mal gewesen.  
Es hätte etwas Besonderes sein sollen.  
Und, es war ein Desaster geworden.  
Es schmerzte noch immer.  
Anders schüttelte , in einem Versuch die Gedanken und Erinnerungen an den Blinden zu vertreiben, den Kopf. Es schien ihm auch kurzzeitig zu gelingen, sodass er mit einem erleichterten Seufzen weiter Zeichnen konnte. Aber seine Hoffnung, dass er diese ganze Sache unbeschadet überstehen wurde, brach wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen, als einer der beiden jungen Männer vor ihm leise aufstöhnte. Dieser kleine Laut ließ die Erinnerungen wie eine Flutwelle über Anders zusammenbrechen.  
Ståles Hand.  
Seine Finger in seinem Haar.  
Sein Körper, wie er sich gegen Anders bewegte.  
Rhythmisch.  
Im gleichen Takt.  
Als wären sie … eins …  
Hilflos und verärgert über seine plötzliche Schwäche, wischte Anders sich über die Augen. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern und er wollte auch nicht, dass seine Freunde von diesen Vorfällen jemals erfuhren … Er konnte diesen Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen ...  
„Anders … verrate mir eins.“, der Kunststudent blinzelte verwirrt, als er plötzlich von Tom angesprochen wurde, „Ich frage mich … und das Bambi will mir keine Antwort geben ...“ Toms dunkle Augen erschienen plötzlich noch schwärzer und Fanni, der sich plötzlich wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht fühlte, schluckte ahnungsvoll, während der Österreicher ungerührt weitersprach, „Sag mir … ist es wirklich wahr, dass du noch Jungfrau bist? Robin hat es mir geschworen … aber … ich kann ihm das nicht wirklich glauben ...“, „Wa … Was?“, jegliche Farbe wich aus Fannis Gesicht, als er seinen Freund nun wütend anfuhr, „WAS GEHT DICH MEIN GOTTVERDAMMTES SEXLEBEN AN? WARUM INTERESSIERT DAS JETZT PLÖTZLICH JEDE SAU?!“ Anders schnaubte schwer und er fühlte noch immer das heiße Brennen der Wut durch seinen Körper rasen. „Weißt du ...“, der Blonde holte tief Luft und während seine grauen Augen Funken zu sprühen schienen, war seine Stimme leise, ein kaum hörbares Flüstern, „Es geht dich zwar nichts an … Aber, ich hatte Sex.“  
„Deine Hand zählt nicht.“, kicherte Robin und ließ seine Hand, wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen über Toms Körper wandern. Seine langen Finger, wohl verborgen von dem weißen Leinentuch, strichen langsam über Toms Schenkel, als es Fanni endlich gelang seinen Blick zu lösen. In einem letzten Aufwallen von Wut, deutete er mit dem Kohlestift auf den Jüngeren, „Es ist mir scheißegal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Oder was du denkst, Pedersen. Aber, wenn du willst, dass ICH das Bild fertig bekomme, bevor DU ihn mit deinem Gefummel zum Orgasmus gebracht hast … dann hör endlich auf zu reden … und hör um Himmels willen auch auf Tom zu befummeln … Ich muss das Laken schließlich wieder zurückbringen ...“ Robin und Tom wechselten einen Blick miteinander, aber Anders ließ ihnen keine Chance etwas zu sorgen, „Falls ihr aber einfach nur Sex haben wollt, SUCHT EUCH EINEN ANDEREN PLATZ, ALS MEINEN GARTEN!UND ANDERE ZUSCHAUER, ALS MEINE NACHBARN!“  
Erstaunlicherweise kehrte danach wirklich Ruhe ein. Die beiden lagen weitestgehend ruhig im Gras und selbst wenn Tom manchmal etwas zu Robin zu wispern schien und dieser ebenso leise antwortete, so nahm Anders das gar nicht mehr wahr. Der Blonde war viel zu vertieft in seine Zeichnung, deren Feinheiten er gerade mit sicherer Hand korrigierte und ausarbeitete.  
Alles, nur um keine Erinnerungen mehr zuzulassen.  
Kein Sex.  
Keine Liebe.  
Kein Ståle.  
Er brauchte das nicht.


End file.
